kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. To pass Final Selection, one must survive for seven days on Mt. Fujikasane, where demons captured by the Demon Slayers have been imprisoned. So begins the battle for survival between the young swordsmen and the demons. Armed with the breathing techniques and stances he learned from Sakonji Urokodaki, Tanjiro cuts through demon after demon. His two years of training have not gone to waste. But just then, a morphed demon appears out of nowhere. Plot By defeating Sabito, Tanjiro realizes he's unlocked the ability to detect the scent of an "opening thread". The thread is connected from his blade to his opponent's opening, growing taut and drawing Tanjiro to strike the opening with great force. This is what allowed him to split the boulder. Urokodaki arrives to witness the fruits of Tanjiro's labor. He admits he never expected Tanjiro to split the stone and he doesn't want any more children to die. Despite this, Urokodaki commends his student's feat. They return to his house and Urokodaki cooks up a feast to celebrate the completion of Tanjiro's training. Urokodaki believes Tanjiro will go through a lot of strife this point forward, so he wants Tanjiro to rest one last night without a care in the world. After dinner, while Tanjiro cuts his hair, Urokodaki explains that demons grow stronger with the more humans they consume. When Tanjiro's sense of smell gets even keener, he will be able to sense how many humans a demon has consumed. Urokodaki gives his student a hand-carved warding mask designed like a fox and says he's charged it with a spell that will protect Tanjiro from harm. The next morning, Tanjiro dons his new kimono and mask and sets off for Final Selection. He says goodbye to Nezuko, promising to return no matter what. On his way out, he tells Urokodaki to say hello to Sabito and Mokomo for him. This surprises Urokodaki, who doesn't understand how Tanjiro knows the names of those dead children. Tanjiro arrives at Mt. Fujikasane and admires the wisteria flowers around the entrance. Upon arriving, Tanjiro notices several other swordsmen are attending the event as well. On Mt. Fujikasane there are several demons that have been captured by swordsmen and imprisoned there. Examinees must survive seven days amongst those demons to pass Final Selection. On the first night, Tanjiro plans on heading east to where the sun will rise first so he can rest during the daytime. Before long, Tanjiro detects the scent of a demon. The demon attacks from above and Tanjiro manages to roll out of the way. However, a second demon appears, surprising Tanjiro from behind. Tanjiro momentarily fends it off and then the two demons fight over their "prey". They both attack Tanjiro but he's able to protect himself. He calms himself and remembers his training on how to use Total Concentration Breathing. The opening thread appears and Tanjiro annihilates the demons with Fourth Form: Striking Tide! This victory helps Tanjiro confirm his training has helped him grow strong enough to defeat real demons. Tanjiro recalls Urokodaki telling him about how only "Nichirin Swords" can slay demons. Tanjiro's thoughts are interrupted by a rotten smell and the sound of another candidate screaming for his life. He hides behind a tree and is horrified to see a large morphed demon moving about the forest. Elsewhere, Makomo asks Sabito if Tanjiro is strong enough to defeat a certain demon. Sabito is unsure and reminds Mokoma that no one has despite how hard they try. The morphed demon carries a dead candidate with him and consumes him whole. Using his upgraded power, the Hand Demon grabs the fleeing boy and tries to devour him. Tanjiro steps up to save him using Water Breathing Second Form, Waterwheel. The demon appears happy to see another "sweet fox" and asks what the year of Meiji is currently. Tanjiro replies that it is the Taisho Period and the demon is enraged that another period has gone by while he's been trapped here on Mt. Fujikansane. The demon curses Urokodaki's name and Tanjiro questions their relationship. The hand demon explains Urokodaki was the swordsmen who defeated and imprisoned him forty-seven years ago. The other boy claims the demon is lying, but it confirms that it's lived that long by eating over fifty children during Final Selection. Thirteen of them being Urokodaki's students, including Sabito and Mokomo. Enraged, Tanjiro charges at the demon and slashes through the extended arms standing in his way. He's quickly repelled by a powerful punch that breaks his warding mask. The other boy flees, leaving Tanjiro behind as prey for the demon while he escapes. The hand demon goes to finish Tanjiro off, but the voice of his younger brother awakens him in time. !]] Tanjiro slices off the hands coming at him, but the demon claims he can't be defeated that way. He taunts Tanjiro by claiming not even Sabito could cut off his head. Tanjiro knows he can't flee and let this demon live, he must bring him down for all of Urokodaki's children. Meanwhile, Mokomo asks Sabito if Tanjiro is going to lose. He doesn't give a clear answer, but he reminds Mokoma that Tanjiro sliced the toughest, largest boulder of all Urokodaki's students. Tanjiro makes it past the demon's defenses and it believes its neck can withstand the next attack. However, the opening thread appears and Tanjiro strikes with a powerful finishing move: Fourth Form, Water Surface Slash! Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki RECURRING: *Sabito *Makomo BRIEF APPEARANCES / CAMEO: *Kanao Tsuyuri *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Genya Shinazugawa NEW CHARACTERS: *Hand Demon Locations *Mt. Sagiri *Mt. Fujikasane Items *Nichirin Swords *Warding Masks Techniques *Total Concentration Breathing **Water Breathing ***Striking Tide ***Water Wheel ***Water Surface Slash Battles & Events *Final Selection **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Hand Demon Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc Episodes